


Arts and Crafts

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, they have kids! and friday night dinners!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Kurt handle the crafts, and sometimes the matchmaking too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arts and Crafts

“Yeah buddy, just like that! The more glitter the better,” Sam enthused, as his son Caleb added a few finishing touches to his monster.

Kurt grinned at Tracy’s masterpiece as well, “I love the blue mixed in with green for the flowers, you are so clever.”

One of Kurt’s favorite parts of Friday night dinners was getting to watch these kids be creative. It always made more sense that Kurt and Sam handled the craft portion of the evening. Sam always loved making art, making strange creations. It helped him relax growing up. Kurt of course, was a designer by profession. He loved colors and fabrics and patterns, it soothed him. It was an added bonus to watch his daughter find the same solace in sketching as he did.

Although Mercedes loved seeing her husband interact with their son and loved seeing her two favorite guys so excited about something, she could  _never_ get herself to enjoy the mess of crafts. She hated cleaning up all the specs of glitter, putting away the many materials. Every time she saw Caleb pick up glitter glue, she couldn’t help but cringe. She knew that it was best if she was never around for crafts, she didn’t want to be nagging them to clean up. She hated the thought of destroying a creative outlet for her son that way.

She was glad that Blaine felt the same way. He loved seeing Tracy and Kurt draw new pictures, he cried when Tracy presented him with a family portrait a few weeks earlier. But the mess, oh god  _the mess._ The paint stains on her clothes and the marks all over the table, it was his own personal hell. So whenever Kurt and Sam pulled out the fabrics and markers and crayons, Blaine and Mercedes knew that it was their cue to go set up dinner, as far away as possible from all the mess.

They loved having these Friday night dinners together. Kurt always associated family time with Fridays, and the tradition passed on to Sam after he lived with them for those few months in their sophomore year of high school. It made sense that they kept it going, after they had their own families.

“I wanna make a dress, just like you do, Kurt!” Caleb grins, staring up at Kurt. Sam always liked to joke around that Caleb had a huge crush on Kurt, but Kurt just chalked it up to professional admiration. Kurt smiled back, placed a sheet of paper in front of him. “What kind of dress do you want to make?”

Caleb glanced over at Tracy, who was finishing up her drawing of her dream house, on the Moon. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “Something pretty.”

Kurt and Sam both caught the look that Caleb threw Tracy, and Kurt almost cooed out loud. Sam was delighted, made evident by the huge his smile on his face.

“Hey, Trace, you wanna help Caleb draw a dress?” Kurt says to his daughter, who looked up and blushed.

“Sure, daddy!” She enthused, still blushing.

Tracy and Caleb huddled over the piece of paper, giggling over colors and drawing in every corner, fingers messy and grins huge.

Sam and Kurt were huddled on the other side of the table, whispering about young love and how  _adorable_ their kids were. Sam couldn’t help but express how  _awesome_ it would be if Caleb and Tracy got married because then they would all be a family, like a real one, not just emotionally bonded. Kurt agreed, said that they would be the cutest little power couple of all time. Kurt was already planning out wedding outfits, and Sam was imagining the perfect song to sing at the occasion. They realized they were getting ahead of themselves, but they just knew it was perfect.

Blaine came back into the room, to tell them dinner was almost ready and that he and Mercedes could use a hand setting up the table, when he noticed how Tracy and Caleb were sharing a piece of paper and grinning at each other. He nearly passed out. Sure, it was cute, but his daughter was _just a baby._ Way too young for a boy to be looking at her, no matter how adorable they looked. She wasn’t allowed to date until she was  _at least_ 30\. Maybe even 35.He didn’t want to have to threaten Caleb, but that was his little girl. He tried to shoot Kurt a look, so they could have a silent conversation about how to tell Sam and Mercedes that it was time to go, but Kurt didn’t seem to share the same thoughts.

Kurt looked  _happy,_ happy that this random kid was eyeing their daughter. And, okay, maybe Blaine was being a little harsh, Caleb really wasn’t a random kid, not at all, he’d been over at least once every week since he was born. Blaine basically considered him a second child, but this was too much. Blaine was  _not_ ready for his little girl to date. He didn’t think he ever would be.

Kurt noticed Blaine’s internal panic. After being married for so long, it was kind of easy to spot when Blaine was thinking too hard. His eyes would go wide and his face would turn a deeper shade of red. So Kurt nudged Sam, who laughed at how  _silly_ Blaine was.

“Need a hand with dinner, babe?” Kurt asked.

Blaine just nodded, still staring intently at Caleb and Tracy.

“Quit having a mental breakdown, Blaine.” Sam laughed a little more, as he got up to go help his wife.

“It’s about time, Blaine was taking forever to get some help!” Mercedes grinned, as she felt Sam’s arms around her waist.

“He freaked out because Caleb and Tracy are in love, you can’t blame him,” Sam whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek, as he shifted towards the utensils.

“Yes! I knew it would happen, the way Caleb’s always talking about coming over here.” Mercedes grins, thinking of all the possibilities.

“And to think I thought it was because he liked  _Kurt._ Man, was I off base.” Sam said, grinning back.

As Sam and Mercedes set up the dinner table, they were as comfortable with Kurt and Blaine’s kitchen as they were with their own, while Kurt was busy trying to get Blaine to relax.

“Babe, they’re  _six._ You remember those little crushes you had on your friends growing up! They were harmless.” Kurt, whispered, careful to make sure that the kids didn’t hear.

Blaine nodded, “I know, I know, but she’s growing up so fast! It felt like she was a baby yesterday,” tears welling in his eyes.

Caleb and Tracy were putting the finishing touches on their masterpiece, when Tracy looked up. “Papa, why are you sad?” she frowned, staring at Blaine who blinked quickly, willing his tears to go away.

Both the kids looked at each other, and climbed over to the couch, where Kurt and Blaine were sitting and handed Blaine the drawing they made.

“Here papa, you can have our drawing.” she grinned brightly, as Caleb tugged on Blaine’s sleeve, trying to get him to smile.

Blaine laugh-cried at the image, the lady in the picture was wearing a dress with bowtie patterns and little music notes all over it. He grinned, “Thank you, honey. I’ll go put it on the fridge. This is beautiful, you guys are geniuses!”

Mercedes and Sam were done setting up the table, fresh salad and baked mac and cheese ready to go, as Blaine put the picture up.

Caleb and Tracy walked into the dining room, holding hands, and Caleb tried his hardest to pull out Tracy’s chair for her.

Sam did the same for Mercedes, with a wink.

Kurt settled at the table, next to Blaine, and they all started to eat. Blaine smiled at the thought of his daughter falling in love with a gentleman, just like he did.

***

A few decades later, Tracy and Caleb are setting up their own Friday night dinners, as their kids play with their toys upstairs. The bowtie-music note dress they drew together all that time ago, is hanging up proudly in their living room, along with all their other masterpieces.


End file.
